


Howard's Cage

by KittieHill



Series: Boosh Kink [4]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chastity Device, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smut, shower masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked by anon on Tumblr to write something where Howard has a cage on and only lets himself wank once a month. It spiralled slightly and ended up with this. I wasnt going to post it but *shrugs* why not.</p>
<p>Not beta'd, not for profit, please comment! Also, i know nothing about Chastity devices etc so it was just whatever i could find on google</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howard's Cage

Howard hissed out a burning breath as the long, cold shaft probed his entrance and slowly slipped inside him, stretching him around the metallic toy until it was fully sheathed inside his warmth. He closed his eyes and smiled as he rocked slightly, hearing the familiar jingle of metal against metal as he moved. His pale body shone in the darkness of the hut, only the light of the moon shining through the windows ( _did the moon have a grimace? It looked like the moon was grimacing)_ allowed Howard to be totally free and open with his deviant activities without Vince fluttering around the place like some prized peacock shaking it’s display feathers.

He better angled the toy inside him to press against his prostate, sighing happily as the well-known shudder of pleasure ran through his nerves to collect at the base of his caged cock. Howard gasped as he rolled his hips again and again, the cold dildo warming up to his body’s temperature as he rode it with long, graceful thrusts. He changed position, allowing himself to kneel and press the bottom of the dildo to the pillow beneath him and move his remaining hand to the slit of his cock, feeling the drips of precum flowing onto the cushion below as he ground his hips and whined.

Howard Moon was a methodical man, a man with a schedule which he adhered to at all times. His regimented lifestyle so different to his best friend who swanned around the Zoo with a cheeky grin and a cockney air making all the girls swoon and the men jealous. Howard could never have that ability so he ensured his life was regulated, his morning rituals followed by animal feeding, mucking out, lunch, reading ( _spying on Gideon)_ and then dinner, shower, bed.

These nights were organised perfectly too. Since Howard had taken to wearing a chastity device he had ensured he milked his prostate once a week on a Friday night when Vince was out with Leroy in town. Howard always felt excited for Friday evenings, after Vince had sashayed out to the town, Howard would shower and arrange their shared bedding to his preference and drain his excess semen. It was a simple procedure and often left him feeling much better afterwards.

He had started wearing a cage at 14 after his mother caught him masturbating with his trumpet ( _it was an accident didn’t fly after the third discovery)_ and his mother had taken the drastic measure of having a cage designed and fitted on her only child to ensure he didn’t go blind from overdoing the masturbation. She had always hoped for grandchildren and insisted that Howard would use all of his swimmers up if he kept touching himself. Chastised and afraid, Howard had taken to wearing the cage and allowing himself freedom only one night a month where he would masturbate normally.

His last masturbation night had only been a fortnight ago; Howard remembered the occasion well, Mrs Gideon had worn a white shirt which was soaked when the elephant sprayed her with water in retaliation for the python cheating in a poker game ( _according to Vince)_ and her bra had become visible through the see through material. The cupped mounds were held by a lacy pink bra which emblazoned itself onto Howard’s memory to use when his schedule permitted; a week later his diary informed him it was time to release properly so Howard had taken to the shower, his Jazz playing loudly to drown out his moans incase Vince heard them from the next room.

The Northerner had unlocked his device and placed it in a sink full of anti-bacterial liquid and water whilst he showered. He felt his cock harden almost immediately as it became aware of the situation and the promise of pleasure; Howard climbed under the water jet and let the stream of hot water rush over his face and hair, cleansing him of the animal smells which clung to his pores. He reached for his shampoo and ran it into his hair, enjoying the sensation of the suds flowing down his body and becoming stuck in his chest and pubic hair. Howard squirted another small amount into his hand and slowly stroked his now throbbing erection, his thumb and finger tracing the sensitive glans of his frenulum as he bucked gently into his palm. Moving his remaining arm onto the shower wall he rested his head against it, enjoying the varying sensations of hot and cold, the water splashing his skin and the slick slide of his shampoo covered cock. A low moan escaped his lips as he bit his tongue to stifle a louder noise as his orgasm built, stronger and harder in his abdomen.

Removing his hand from his cock he fondled his balls, rolling them in his palm as he tried to imagine Mrs Gideon and her shirt, but finding he could only wonder whether Vince stood in this same position touching himself. The older man gulped noisily and attempted to get rid of the mental image of a perfectly pale Vince, marred only by the pink scar standing stroking himself under the water as his hair created a raven curtain between them. Howard closed his eyes as he watched the imaginary Vince stroke himself, his hips jumping and his teeth worrying his lip as he reached closer to his peak,

The real Vince banged on the bathroom door shouting ‘Howard’ which immediately set off Howard’s orgasm, he thrust into his palm once, twice and then he was releasing ropes of sticky cum against the tiled wall of the bathroom. His breathing deep and ragged as he stroked the remaining drops from the tip of his cock

‘What?’ he replied eventually when his body could be trusted to form words

‘Are Kiwi fruits the eggs of the Kiwi bird?’ Vince asked through the door

‘No… what? That’s just retarded’ Howard scoffed, rinsing the stains away from the tiles and washing the suds from his hair.

‘Just thinkin’ Vince said softly before his footsteps retreated back into the living part of the hut.

‘Kiwi eggs’ Howard laughed as he climbed from the tub and patted himself dry, cleaning his cage and locking it back in place before getting dressed and joining Vince for a night of Monopoly.

Howard stopped reminiscing and instead rolled his hips a final time before reaching for the button at the bottom of the vibrator and switching it on, pitching forward as the strong ripples ripped through his body and ignited every nerve. His cock was leaking furiously now, dripping milky fluid onto the pillow beneath as he rocked back and forth and bit his lip. It was too much and not nearly enough for the zoo keeper who moaned low and deep in his throat and cried out a single ‘god’ as the final drips fell from the slit.

The door opened quickly with a slam startling both men who stared at one another. One sweating and sated, the other agitated and drunk; Howard grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself but it was too late, Vince had seen everything.

‘Wha’s tha?’ Vince slurred walking towards his oldest friend.

‘None of your business’ Howard answered sharply, embarrassed by his own body.

‘Oh’ Vince said nervously ‘Leroy had a fight so I came home… want me to leave?’ Vince asked timidly, his eyes wide and playful.

‘No… No, I’m done now’ Howard sighed and gingerly pulled out the still buzzing cock from his backside, turning it off and wrapping it in a towel before wrapping the blanket around him toga style and walking to clean himself up in the bathroom.

Vince neared the spot where Howard had been sitting, looking down enraptured at the spots of white which dotted the pillow which was underneath his best friend. He dipped his finger into the largest pool and brought it to his lips, tasting the bitter musky taste of Howard.

Vince smiled and closed his eyes triumphantly. He had to buy Naboo a present for showing him what Howard got up to on a Friday night in his Crystal ball.


End file.
